With the constant commercial use of the LTE technology, in order to support the smooth evolution from a 2G GMS network to the LTE, many manufacturers are researching a Multi-Standard Radio (MSR) base station currently. The 3GPP TS 37.104 series of protocols stipulate the anti-interference capability of a radio frequency system of an MSR base station, but do not directly define the interference between the GSM and the LTE in the MSR base station system, and it is necessary to solve the problem of the intra-system interference of the GSM and the LTE for the commercial use of the MSR technology.
In a cell, the number of activated UEs is different in every moment, and the UEs move at any moment in the whole cell, thereby rendering the power received by the base station being not a constant power. The communication of a GSM UE with the MSR base station and the communication of an LTE UE with the MSR base station are independent of one another, and therefore, the powers of the GSM UE and the LTE UE reaching the base station are also different. If a GSM signal received by the base station is too strong, an LTE signal may be blocked, leading to the reduction of the LTE traffic. Moreover, the frame structures of the LTE and the GSM are different, and as a result, an adjustment strategy of the automatic gain of a base station receiver cannot be simply adjusted according to a strategy under a single model; and if the base station follows the adjustment strategy under the single model, the damage on another mode signal may occur.